What if
by Morobutt
Summary: A short story of the trial of a young troll couple as they find out the hard way that love and hope alone will not always grant your wish. Deathkight x druid relationshi: Rated M for dead things


Read Me! – I would like to take this time to point out that I have comprehension problems, dyslexia and spelling problems. I dropped out of collage and lost my first job because of this. I'll be upfront with you all. I am not comfortable having people pointing my mistakes out where people can see them it makes me feel no more than an inch and feel as if I am stupid. I don't mind if people PM or e-milling me about them... I would just like some dignity that's all.

This is a short story based on a dream I had that involved two of my friends rp characters and mine as well.

I would first like to say that if you can't understand troll speak I am very sorry.

World of Warcraft Copyrighted to Blizzard Entertainment  
>Syrif the bloodelf priest is copyrighted to herself<br>Mer'vyn the toll deathknight is Copyrighted to Himself  
>Blaberwort the troll druid Copyrighted to Me, Morobutt<p>

* * *

><p>"What If"<p>

By Morobutt

"Now realize, the stars they die,  
>darkness has fallen in paradise.<br>but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
>against the creatures of the night."<p>

_Angel of Darkness_ by Alex C

* * *

><p>Time seemed to of moved quickly after Blaberwort had confessed her feelings to Mer'vyn. In what seemed like a blink of an eye they were wed and off to a new start. They had both agreed after the wedding to make their home within the Sen'jin village. There hut was on the out skirts of the village and close to the beach. It was small but ideal for the new couple.<p>

Blaberwort laid a wake one night nestled within the arms of her mate. She was overcome with a feeling of wanting something more but she didn't want to bother Mer'vyn with it so late at night. She light out a soft sigh as she carefully lifted his arm off of her side and placed it on the bed. She slowly sat up and looked down at him. His good eye was closed and relaxed as he slapped. His dark blue hair was messy and some of it was covering his face. She lifted a hand and softly pulled the strands of hair from his face. She frowned slightly, she didn't know if she could bring herself to tell him what she wanted... and why it kapt her awake at night.

She placed her feet on the floor and pushed herself out of bed. She slowly walked to the front of their hut and looked out the door to the beach. The moon was high in the night sky and lit up everything with a pale glow of off white light. She could make out the waves on the beach, they always seemed to help calm her when she started to think about this problem.

"Blaber…?" came a worried voice from behind her

She quickly turned and saw Mer'vyn sitting up in bed. He looked worried and had a frown on his face.

"Merv… Sorry if I woke you" she said softly as she as she walked back to bed and crawled in next to him. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Dis is the fourth time dis week dear 'eart… wat 'as you so worked up that you can't lay with me at night" he asked as he softly rubbed his right tusk in to the side of her neck.

"Later love... now is not the time for wat I 'ave to say" she said softly as she closed her eyes and tried to rest again.

"Alright" he said softly as he rested his head next to hers

* * *

><p>When Blaberwort woke in the morning Mer'vyn was nowhere to be found within the hut. As she slipped out of bed she saw that his fishing pole was gone as well. He must have gone out fishing this morning. She picked up a large pot and placed it near the fire pit. She let out a sigh as she flicked an ear back, maybe today when he gets back she would tell him what has been on her mind.<p>

As Blaberwort went to go pick flint up off the small work table to start a fire she heard someone walking in to her hut.

"I see ya finally a wake"

Mer'vyn had his fishing pole resting over his one shoulder and had a line with a few fish on it in his other hand. He walked over and placed the fish on the table and put his fishing pole near the door.

Blaberwort gave a nod as she sat down near the fire pit and filled it with some wood that was sitting by it.

"Aye, I am a wake now. I see ya went out fishing" she said as she hit the flint to a stone and sparks rained down over the wood.

"Blaba… something has been bothering ya." He sad more as a statement then an question as he walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

She frowned and placed the flint on the ground before looking over at him. She was quite for a moment trying to think of where to start. She reached out and took hold of his hand and looked in to his topaz colored eye.

"Aye… someting 'as been on my mind as late" she said softly

She didn't know where to start. Now that they had settled down and started a life together she wanted what else came with that. A family. She wanted a child but would the cost be? Mer'vyn's first son Zul'antu was a gift to his first wife and him from the gods… could she put him through that again… only to have him hurt somehow or maybe lose him? She didn't know exactly what Vetak and him had done. He never did speak of it after showing her his book.

Blaberwort looked down at the ground trying to find the strength to say what she had been hold within her for a while now.

"Dear 'eart… I 'ave 'ad dis on my mind for a wile now…" she said looking up at him.

She let out a sigh before she threw caution to the wind

" 'ave you ever thought of 'aving any more children?" she asked as she watched his face to see just how he would respond to her.

Mer'vyn stayed quiet for a long moment with his eye closed in thought. When he opened it again he slowly reached out with his other hand and laid it on top of hers. He looked down at her with his topaz eye and locked on to her blue eyes.

"Before I met ya I 'ad no plans of ever settling down or 'aving children again… Ya 'elped me reconnect to the Loa and at least 'elped me see Zuly once again" he paused and looked down as he tightened his hold on her hand "Ya sure you want dis? It would be a long 'ard journey… I be not sure if ya would be able to make it though it" he said softly.

Blaberwort took her free hand and reached up to his face and cupped it. She ran her thumb over his cheek bone.

"If I remember right ya asked me the same ting wen I offered to 'elp ya so long ago… I still stand by wat I said den. If tere is a chance it will work it's worth it to try" She said in a coy voice as she leaned in closed and touched her smaller right tusk to his larger left one.

Mer'vyn's face softened a little as he smiled and pulled her in to him.  
>"Aye… I be worried ya would end up 'urt is all" he said softly as he nuzzled at her neck with his tusk.<p>

"Funny… I was worried about 'urting ya just by asking about dis" she said back just barely above a whisper.

Mer'vyn pulled away from her a bit and looked down at her.

"If ya be sure ya want to go through with dis. Den we can leave and see if we can find a mage to help us with this"

He said reaching a hand out for her chin and brought her face to look at him. She gave a slight nod before pulling herself closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>It took a while to find a mage that was willing to help them. It took even longer for them to conceive a child. Blaberwort had almost given up hope; she didn't have the heart to tell Mer'vyn but sought out a dear friend that had always helped her in times of need like this. Her friend was a female bloodelf that just happen to be a priest and a very good healer as well. Blaberwort had sought her friend out within the city of Silvermoon. She could always find her within the walls of that city.<p>

Blaberwort slightly frowned a little as she walked up to her friend. Syrif was sitting on the edge of the fountain lost in thought.

"Pinky… I thought I would find ya 'ere" she said softly stopping behind her.

Syrif turned around quickly and lunged at her to give her a hug "I have missed you sister… How has things been?" she said as she released her and beckoned her to come sit with her.

" 'mmm tings could be better… I tink I might be sick or something" she said sitting down and looking at the fountain.

Syrif frowned looking at her "Sick how hun?" she said as she looked a bit worried at her.

Blaberwort didn't know what to say and just sat there at first "I… we… dat is Mer'vyn and I…" she paused and shook her head.

"I can check and see if you would like Blab… It won't hurt you know" she said trying to cheer her friend up.

Blaberwort gave a nod and her friend started turned to her and a light over took her body as she checked her over. At first Blaberwort didn't think Syrif would find anything. Till her friend stopped and looked up at her a soft look on her face the light dissipating.

"Blab.. how have been feeling as of late?" she asked

"I 'ave been feeling fine… I didn't mean sick as in 'ave a cold Pinky… I met some in another way" she said almost in a snappy like way.

Syrif hold back a slight laugh as she placed her hand on Blab's leg. "I can tell you don't have a cold Hun… something a bit more serious to tell you truth" Syrif smiled at her friend

Blab raised an brow at her "Wat do ya mean more serious?" she asked starting to worry even more.

"Blab… You and Mer'vyn are having a baby" she said as she leaned over and hugged her again.

Blaberwort didn't know what to say, she was about to give up and admit to Mer'vyn that he was right… She wasn't ready for this like the pain of failing at something so simple.

"Ya sure Pinky?" she asked

Syrif released her and looked up at her "Oh yes sister I am sure… I could even tell you what your having if you would like" she couldn't help the smile that was on her face

"Truly?"

Syrif nodded as she closed her eyes and the faint light came back to her. just as soon as the light came back it was gone again. "The baby is a girl and she seems fine and health at the moment" she said softly

Blaberwort smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach and looked down at herself "Me… wit child… A little girl no less" she said softly still taking it.

"I am sure Mer'vyn would be glad to find out" Syrif said as she gave her friend a little nudge

Blaberwort looked up and nodded her head "Aye… we 'ad been trying for so long now… I was being to tink I wasn't meant to be a mother" she said softly as she looked back down at her stomach.

"That happens sometimes… sometimes you try so hard that nothing happens but the moment you are about to give up it happens. Sometimes it's just stress causing a problem" Syrif said as she looked at the water in the fountain.

"I guess ya right Pinky"

Syrif smiled "You should go to him… I am sure he is just as worried as you sister" she said giving her friends leg a soft shove.

Blaberwort stood and dusted off her the bottom of her dress looking down at her friend

"Tank you Pinky" she said softly as she turned to head home.

* * *

><p>Blaberwort found Mer'vyn sitting outside their hut waiting for her as she returned home. He looked worried as he watched her walk up to him. She couldn't help but smile and run up to him. He reached out a hand to help her down next to him.<p>

"Were 'ave you been?" he asked

Blaberwort took his hand and sat down next to him still smiling. "I went to go see Syrif… I 'ave some good news for ya" she said as she took his hand she still held on to and it to brought to her stomach.

Mer'vyn's visible eye widened as a lopsided smile formed on his face as he looked up at her. He couldn't find the words to ask her if she was sure about it.

Blaberwort smiled and nodded as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Ya going to be a father" she said softly letting go of his hand and bringing him close to her in a hug.

He let out a sigh he rested his head on top of Blab's head. They were both content and happy with the news.

* * *

><p>Sadly as happy as things seemed to be it was short lived. Near the end of her pregnancy something went horribly wrong. Blaberwort became sick suddenly without any sigh as to why. Mer'vyn had brought her back to Silvermoon to be close to her friend Syrif. Even Syrif couldn't really tell what was happening. To be on the safe side she had put Blaberwort on bed rest. Mer'vyn never left her side.<p>

Blaberwort woke in the middle of the night one night in horrible pain. She sat up quickly waking up Mer'vyn who lay next to her as she did so. He sat up and turned to her trying to ask her what was wrong but she cut him off as she leaned forward grabbing the blanket on the bed.

"Something is very wrong… Go get Syrif!" she said in an almost yell as another wave of pain it her.

He jumped out of bed and didn't bother to pull anything over is sleeping cloths. Syrif was only a room away from them within the inn. he pounded on her door for a few moments before Syrif came to the door.

"Merv… It's the middle of the night" she said with a yawn

"Syrif… Its Blab… something is very wrong with 'er" he said as he grabbed her by the hand and walked her back to his room.

"What do you mean" she asked as they entered the room Blaberwort was in.

Blab lay in bed, hunched over. Syrif ran to her side and pulled her up a bit. "Where does it hurt Sister?" she asked in a panic.

"Pinky… It's te baby… It's too early for it to be born" her voice sounding scared and worried at the same time.

"Sister you need to calm down.. I am here now I can help you" Syrif said as she sitting on the bed. She placed a hand on blabs swollen stomach and a light engulfed the both of them. Within a few moments Syrif's face changed and now had a horrid look on it. The light dissipated and she looked over at Mer'vyn who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Wat is it?" he asked not really wanting to know.

Syrif shook her head looking back down at Blab's swollen stomach as she spoke.

"For some reason the baby didn't make it…" she said softly

Mer'vyn walked over to the other side of the bed and sat next to Blaberwort. He pulled her in to a hug and held on to her tightly as he whispered in to her ear.

"We'll make it though dis Blaba… Just hold in there and stay strong"

Blaberwort clung to his chest, holding fists full of his white tank top as she cried.

"I can't do dis…"

Syrif went to the linen closet and pulled out a few more blankets and placed them on the bed.

"Merv… I am going to need your help" Syrif said as sat down on the side of the bed again.

"Whatever ya need Syrif… I'll do it."

"It might help ease her pain if you sit behind her" she said

He nodded as he scouted behind her and warped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

Blaberwort pushed her back in to him as another wave of pain hit her.

* * *

><p>The labor last for five hours before the still born baby was born. Blaberwort lay in the bed on her side resting fast asleep. Mer'vyn sat at the foot of the bed with Syrif as he held on to his dead little girl. Blaberwort couldn't bring herself to even look at the child when she was awake.<p>

"I am sorry Mer'vyn…" Syrif said softly

He looked up at her with a frown on his face "It wasn't meant to be… No need to be sorry for something ya 'ave no control over" he said in a hushed tone trying not to wake Blaberwort.

"Even still I can't help feeling like I could have done more to help"

Mer'vyn gave a nod as he picked up his shirt from the floor and wrapped it around the dead child. He let out a sigh as looked to Syrif.

"Blab wanted to call 'er Ziza… It would 'ave been a fine name for a troll. I bet she would have turned out just as 'er mother" he said not really talking to Syrif but more to himself.

He stood and turned to Syrif "I want you take her… and take care of the body"

Syrif looked at the tight bundle within his arms "Are you sure…. Blab hasn't even seen her yet" she voiced her concern

He gave a slight nod "Aye, It's for the best I tink"

She reluctantly took the buddle and walked out the door.

Mer'vyn let out a sigh as he took his hand and rubbed at his forehead before looking back to the bed. Blaberwort had rolled over and now held one of the pillows to stomach. He frowned as he walked over to the side of the bed and slipped in to it. He rested his arm over her side and held on to her. Blaberwort stirred a little at his touch at first but soon drifted back to sleep.

He could only hope that after all of this she wouldn't turn her back on the Loa like he did.


End file.
